Fallen God
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: What are the real feelings Tamaki is hiding behind his charming smile? And what happens when he loses the one person he loves the most? Character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love Ouran Host Club! And I love Tamaki too! I don't know why I did this! This is the result of too much depressing music. And there is strong KyouHaru in here but I love TamaHaru better. Wow I'm going all out to make Tama-chan miserable! I like how I wrote it but I do not like the plot! Don't kill me!

His golden blond hair fell in front of his violet eyes. He always had trouble with the red headed twins as it was, but seeing them flirt with his beloved Haruhi nearly crushed his heart. To see Haruhi, his self proclaimed crossdressing daughter, acknowledged the doppleganger far more than himm it called him far more than he would ever let show. Whenever he tried his hardest to show how much he loved her, if the twins said anything against his motives, she'd listen to them.

"C'mon Haruhi! You should come over to our place this weekend!" suggested the younger red headed twin, Kaoru. He placed his hand on the brunette girl's shoulder.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. That way you won't have to be stuck in that...apartment, right? I mean, there will be plenty of things to do," Hikaru, the older one urged, winking his golden eye, a huge smile on his face. He rested his hnd on Haruhi's hip, making a Haruhi sandwich.

"No thanks," Haruhi grumbled, trying to break away from the grasp of the devilish twins. The twins, however, held their grip on the freshman girl.

"Now, now! Hikaru! Kaoru! Leave my little Haruhi alone!" Tamaki began,standing up from his overly cushioned chair. "If she says no, she means no," the blond sophmore said sternly to the Hitachiin brothers.

"Aw, c'mon boss! You saw that little shack!" the boys said in unison. Haruhi's eye twitched at the insult of her home. "Wouldn't you rather see her having fun with us than sleeping in that tiny commoner's room doing nothing but studying?"

"Not with your kind of fun!" Tamaki rebuddled strongly, wrapping his arm around his 'daughter's' waist.

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed.

"Well, now that we've settled that, why don't you come to my home for the weekend!" Tamaki asked, his face lighting up like an excited six year old. "We can finally get you some of that fancy tuna you want, and we can play with Antoinette or we can play some other commoner games, like Monopoly or Life!" Tamaki listed on his fingers, anticipating spending two fun-filled days with his not-so-secret crush.

"No way in hell, senpai," Haruhi said bluntly, removing Tamaki's arm from herself.

"You know those aren't the games you want to play with her, huh boss," Hikaru said with a sneaky grin. Kyouya, looking up from his black book, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Well, if she changes her mind, we can always lend you a pair of handcuffs!" Kaoru offered with a sly wink. Tamaki whacked him on the head. Haruhi, annoyed beyond belief, walked to her table to set up for her guest, not wanting to get in the middle of another of their arguements.

"Takeshi, what games are Hika-chan and Kao-chan talking about?" asked the adorable Honey from ontop of Mori's shoulder. The eldest, although youngest looking, member looked at his cousin with curious light brown eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Mori (Takeshi) told in his monotonious voice. He patted Honey on his light blond hair.

"How could you say such a thing!" Tamaki gasped, face turning bright red from embarresment, anger, and incredibly perverted thoughts.

"Then why are you blushing boss?" Kaoru pointed out with a toothy grin. Tamaki was speechless.

"Haha! The boss is a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" the twins teased in singsong. The poked Tamaki in the chest of his navy school uniform. Tamaki hated it, but he only treated it as a small irritation.

"I AM NOT!" Tamaki shouted childishly, arms folded.

"Are too!" the twin cheerfully sang.

"Um, guys? Could you stop anytime soon?" Haruhi asked angered, fixing her tie with master skill.

"She's right you know," Kyouya called, jotting down something down in his book as usual. "The guests will be here any moment.

"Fine. We'll settle this later, you demons," Tamaki huffed, blush cooling down a bit. He sat back down in his chair and fixed his golden hair. He needed to look his best for his princesses.

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school' handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

"Oh, Tamaki! Your hair is so gorgeous! It's almost glowing!" fawned Rikku, cuddling up to Tamaki's side

"My golden locks glow is only outshined by my love for you my darling princess," Tamaki whispered into the girl's ear, melting her heart with his silky voice.

"Tamaki, why are your violet eyes so beautiful?" asked Yuki, her hand lightly on his thigh, looking up at him.

"My eyes are like this because my love pulses through them, hoping to truly tell you my feelings for you," Tamaki spoke softly, holding the girl's hand.

Tamaki's guests soon left after they got their fill. He sat there, a fake flirtacious smile carved into his lovely face. He wanted to vomit. These girls made him sick. He hated them. Within a few moments, two new "princesses" sat down, one across and one next to him.

Aki, one of his guests, sat there quietly, nibbling on her peice of cake. She looked up at him with longing emerald eyes. She smiled, cake crumbs right above her lips. She looked so innocent, but Tamaki knew better. She was hoping for him to fall into her trap. Kisa, his other client, noticed this as well and wrapped her arms around the blond's neck possessivly.

"Oh, Tamaki! I wish we could stay like this forever, just us," she giggled. twirling his hair around her finger, giving Aki a secret glare.

"As do I, my princess," lied Tamaki. His hatred grew; he wanted to throw her off him, hit her, scream at her, but he knew he couldn't. And he never would.

He had originally started the Ouran Host Club to show off the beauty of the rich and make every girl happy. That's what he wanted, to be beautiful, to be loved, and to be needed. But as time went on, things changed. He was needed, but needed like a drugs to an addicted, depressed teen. He was never loved, just used for his beauty to fulfill the impossible fantasies of high school girls. He was never seen, just looked at. He was young, only 16, but he felt so old, so broken. He wanted to scream, to cry; he wanted to vanish. No one would care, no one would really mourn. Girls were easy to distract; his clients would miss him for a moment because they wouldn't see his beauty, then swarm to the other host for their grace and beauty, like nothing happened. Kyouya Ootari was his best friend, but he treated the club's king like a mentally challenged five year old. When they had met, Kyouya loathed him. It was because of his father that they became friends to improve the Suou/Ootori business relationship. He'd be glad to be rid of Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, the devilsh twins. They didn't think of him as a person, just as one of their many toys to play with for a while until they got bored, then moving on to the next play thing. They were so self absorbed, they made it hell to get them into the club. They had brought up painful memories for him just to keep him away. They were so caught up in their own world that they would probably not even notice if he disappeared. They would just view it all like they misplaced a toy and they'd go to find something else to entertain them.

Mitsukini Honinozuka and Takeshi Morinozuka. The adorable 17 year old lolita boy and his tall, stoic cousin. Honey had such a promising future before his interference. He was the best in the Karate Club, a master in the martial arts really, and set to one day take over as head of the Honinozuka clan. But when Tanaki dragged him into the club, his family's respect for him diminished considerably because of his self indulgence, causing Honey to be replaced by his little brother Yasuchika. Honey probably hated him for taking it all away from him, even though Tamaki did it to tried and help him. And Mori would remain emotionless, just follow his master, Honey, like a loyal dog.

And Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. The very sound of her name caused his heart to crack. She had come to Ouran Academy by scholarship and was mistaken for a male student. But he and the club members had found out the truth when they forced the girl to join the club after she broke their 8 million yen vase. Tamaki grew to love her. He had loved her as a daughter at first, but then it grew beyond that. But whenever he told her he loved her, she didn't care. Acted like it was a stupid joke or a part of his family reference of the club. She acted like he was a nuisence. There was no love from her, just neutrallity.

He felt horrible for thinking that way. He knew his so-called friends hated him, but he couldn't help love them all, like a family he always wanted. He wished the illusion could stay, that they were like a one sided family, but that just couldn't be.

He smiled as he continued to shower his lovely female guest with more and more compliments. And he grew more and more disgusted with himself.

"K-kyouya..." Haruhi stuttered as her senpai removed her male student uniform jacket. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead while his hands quickly yet seductively removed her dark tie. He undid a few of the buttons on her collared shirt, enough so that he could kiss the crook of her neck. She moaned as Kyouya licked her neck slowly, moving upwards. His one hand grasped her hip while the other was latched onto her arm.

With her free arm, she removed his glasses and placed them hastily on the fancy end table. As she did so, the older student ripped off his jacket and white shirt, leaving his smooth, pale chest exposed. As the brunette girl turned, he grabbed her other arm and flung her onto the club's expensive couch. After removing her shirt, his slender fingers worked to unhook her bra.

The two secret lovers knew that today they would be alone and safe. School had ended two hours ago. They had watched Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai being picked up after the kendo practice Mori attended ended. Hikaru and Kaoru left almost immediaty, no doubt longing for each other. Twincest wasn't just an act for the club. Renge, their female manager, went home an hour ago to work on her yaoi filled Host Club doujinshi. Tamaki, Kyouya noticed, never lingered too long in the music room #3 for too long anymore, leaving the campus rather quickly nowadays. Nobody was left to find the two lovers.

Kyouya's hand grazed over Haruhi's exposed skin, causing the young girl to shiver. The two student's bodies grew hot and Kyouya pressed his lips against hers, filled with long bottled up lust.

"I love you, Kyouya," Haruhi whispered to the dark haired teen.

"I love you too, Haruhi," Kyouya whispered back, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Damn!" Tamaki mumbled as he briskly walked up to the stair case to the third floor. He felt like an idiot for leaving his leather bookbag in the Host Club's room, music room #3. He had tried to call Kyouya's cell phone but for some reason it was off. All he had wanted to do was go home and sleep his pains away, but instead he had to return to the place that caused it all to begin with.

He soon reached the overly detailed door of the club. He reached into his pocket for the key, since Kyouya, being the last person in the room, usually locked it when he left. With a click, he removed the key and opened the door to the darkened room. The room was empty but it didn't quite feel right. Then he heard a voice from the preperation room.

"Oh! YES!" screamed a female voice from behind the door. Tamaki pressed his ear to the cold door.

"Haruhi? What's she...?" Tamaki stammered, almost inaudible.

He opened the door to the prep room and nearly collapsed. Kyouya and Haruhi, he would never have thought. His best friend Kyouya, knew quite well what Tamaki's feelings were towards the girl. But he... Tamaki couldn't think and his voice was caught in his throat.

"Haru..." Tamaki couldn't even finish. It was like he had been slapped in the face. He turned, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He searched for the bag, mind racing. How long had this been going on? How long had he been making a fool of himself. Who else knew?

"This can't be happening..." There was a creak as Kyouya and Haruhi entered the main room. Their clothes were hastily put up on and wrinkled and their hair was greatly messed up. Despite Kyouya's messy appearance and red face, his glaces were not in the least bit askew.

Haruhi walked through the middle of the room, chocolate brown eyes looking straight ahead, not even glancing over to the bent over blond. She waited at the door and looked back toward Kyouya. Kyouya followed behind, then looked down at the person who called him his best friend with his cruel eyes. The young Suou boy looked devastated. With a quick motion, the Ootori boy wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist. Haruhi dropped her gaze sown to the floor.

"I apologies Tamaki, that you had to see that," Kyouya spoke softly, not even a drop of sympathy in his cold voice. Haruhi removed Kyouya's arm from herself and left the room without a word. Kyouya continued to look at the crushed boy.

"You missed your chance," Kyouya finished with a dark smirk. He followed behind his lover, closing the door to the Ouran High School Host Club with a click. Tamaki Suou sat there, emotions swirling. Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Sadness. The look of utter horror and surprise was etched into his godlike face.

"Master Tamaki, please get up! You need to get ready for school!" Shima called from the hallway, knocking on the young master's door. Shima, the maid of the second masion, was becoming worried. The young master had been locked up in his room ever since yesterday when he had run up to his room without even dinner. Now he wasn't even getting out of bed for school.

"Master Tamaki?" Shima called again.

"Leave me alone Shima. I'm not feeling too well, so I'm staying home today," responded Tamaki. Shima, satisfied with his answer, left the hallway to continue her duties.

His head felt like it was going to explode. He layed on his king sized bed wrapped in a blanket cacoon. He didn't feel like moving. But at the same time he didn't feel like staying still. He felt empty and hollow, his body heavy as lead. He had stayed like that since he had gotten back. He had run all the way back, not taking the limo that had been waiting for him. He wanted to cry, to let it all out. Despite all his effort, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just stared into space, the hole in his chest widening.

He hugged his teddy bear closer to his body and laid there in the dark. His hair was messy, draping in front of his

face. His entire body was sore and he was having trouble breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, it was two in the morning. Rays of sunlight peeked in through the drapes, shining into his purple eyes. He blocked the light with his hand before pulling the blanket over his haed. His silence quietness was interrupted by a rap on the door.

"Master Tamaki? I'm coming in," call a soft female voice. Takara, one of the Suou family's nurses, slipped through the doors, a slight smile on her freckled face. Tamaki was rather fond of the nurse; the two often talked for hours on anything and everything. Tamaki mustered all of his strength to sit up. He must have looked terrible because she gave him a concerned look.

"What is it Takara?" asked the half french boy weakly. His eyes were barely open and they slightly stung, but he tried to look cheerful. He put on a fake smile.

"Shima-sama told me you weren't feeling too well," the nurse informed.

"Oh, don't worry, Takara. I'm much better," he lied. His smile widened. The pain was like he had been punched in the stomach, but he put on his best, cheery disposition and laughed. "Well, I'm going out for a while since I'm feeling better."

"Very well, Master Tamaki," Takara replied uncertainly, bowing. The young nurse left the room afterwards.

Tamaki stood up, long legs wobbly and unstable. After gaining some balance, he removed his unform which he hadn't taken off. He stared at his mirror's reflection. He put on his designer pant and held onto a hoodie. He touched his flawless face's reflection, the glass chilling his fingertips.

"Why do people even talk to me? Is it my father or our money? Do they just want to use me for their own families gain? Is my face that of a company, not of a person?" His hand traveld down the mirror's surface to the bare chest of the image.

"Is it because I'm beautiful? Well, that's the reason girls flock to me, huh? People only listen to me because I'm pretty. Is that all people see?" He brought his ingers to his own soft lips, tears filling the corners of his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Am I a joke?" he whispered in a strangled voice. A lone tear rolled dow his perfectly sculpted face, his cheek, his chin, dripping onto the floor. Visions of Haruhi flashed into his mind. The first time he discovered she was a girl. The first tme he saw her cry during Renge's movie shoot.

His heart tightened, ached

The moment Haruhi opened up to him during the storm at one of Kyouya's beach house. The day Haruhi rejected the invitation to Lobelia's Girl Academy.

'By protecting us, he is actually trying to diguise the fact that he is weak and is unable of even protecting himself' he remembered the Lobelia student Hinagiku had said during their first encounter.

The time he had fallen ontop of Haruhi. He tried to bring up happy memories. But it failed.

Their naked bodies.

Their love.

Kyouya's words.

Haruhi not even looking at him.

The hole in his chest crumbled even more; imploding on itself. The blond fell to the floor, holding onto the sides of the full body mirror. His heart felt like it had been broken into peices.

With all of his force, he banged his fist against the glass, trying to vent out his bottled emotions. From the force of the impact, the mirror shattered, glass coming down like crystal rain. He covered his face to keep the shards from getting into his eyes. The sharp shards tore at his hands, causing nasty gashes. Crimson blood bubbled up from the injuries, running off in small rivers to meet in a single pool on the white carpet.

He winced at the pain, not moving his arms as he stood up. He briskly walked into the bathroom and wiped his bloody hands on the towel as he held back tears. He removed the shards of glass from his violently shaking skin. He looked once more at the bloody pile of mirror shards before taking hold of his hoody, slipping it over his head. He ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. He flew down the stairs, causing several of the maids to look up from their chores. He ran out through the front garden, roses covered in small crystal droplets from a light sprinkle. He quicky escaped the fenced perimeter of the Suou estate, letting the gates close with a loud bang. He ran down the sidewalk and kept running and running and running.

"One hot, white chocolate cafe mocha," the Starbucks employee called out holding a recyclable cup in his hand. Tamaki grabbed his order and exited the commoner establishment. He sipped the warm drink, letting the sweet liquid run down his throat. He stood under an umbrella table looking for where to head next. He had begun to walk several hours ago and the light sprinkle had turned into a heavy downpour.

Tamaki lifted the black hood over his drenched locks. He emerged fromhis temporary cover, instantly getting soaked to the bone again. His footsteps making big splashes in the large puddles, he figured himself lost in the commoner's world. He pressed the signal button at the intersection twice and leaned against the pole for support. It was hard to see, only the traffi lights and headlights could be seen through the grey rain. The red hand turned to the green man and Tamaki crossed the street, not aware of the limo driving the opposite way.

"Hey Hikaru, isn't that the boss? The one in the hood?" Kaoru asked his brother a he looked out the limo window. The red head watched the hooded teen make it to the other side of the street and disappear from sight.

"I doubt it. I mean, why would the boss be walking around in a dump like this? I know he likes to watch wild commoners and all, but he usually has a driver. And besides, that guy was wearing a hood, right?" Hikaru pointed out uninterested, leaning on his identical brother. He bit down on a granola bar, his daily commoner's food.

"That's true. But the hoody that guy is wearing," the younger started, taking a moment to lick a stray flake away from the other' lower lip. "It had Kuma-chan on the back, like the one we got for the boss's birthday."

"Oh well, he's free to do what he wants, right?" Hikaru leaned down and planted a kiss on Kaoru's slender neck. Kaoru gave a slight shudder, grabbing his brother's shoulder, shrugging.

"I guess you're right... Well we shouldn't keep Haruhi waiting," Kaoru said blushing, brushing Hikaru's red hair away from his golden eyes.

"What did I tell you two about the limo!" Haruhi shouted at the rich, handsome twins. The twins, keeping their devilish smiles on their faces, grabbed the girl, dressed like a girl for once in some jeans and a pink and white sweater, from around the armpits and lifted her off the dampened ground.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Hikaru, ignoring Haruhi's complaints. With their free hands, the two open light blue and orange umbrellas, covering the threesome.

"Yeah, i guess..." mumbles Haruhi Fujioka, being dragged downstairs towards the Hitachiin brother's limo."So why are you guy's late anyway?" the brunette inquired, opening the car door while being sheilded by Kaoru's umbrella. She sat in the middle seat and relaxed. The twins got in afterwards, one on each side of their fellow classmate.

"You know," Hikaru started.

"This and that," finished Kaoru. The limo drove away from the Fujioka's apartment. The heater turned on and warmed the cold bodies. Haruhi rolled her eys at their response.

"Well, I'm just glad we got to go home so early today," Kaoru said cheerfully. Hikaru and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, we got a break from hosting today. I wonder why the boss wasn't there today," Hikaru pondered aloud. Haruhi shrugged even though she had a strong feeling that she knew why. But there woud be know way she would explain it to the twins.

"Oh yeah! Kaoru thinks he saw the boss earlier," Hikaru remarked, relaxing in his seat. He looked over to his brother doubtfuly.

"I did! He was walking around that starbucks on Hayato Drive. He was wearing his Kuma- chan hoody, the one me and you got him for his birthday!" Kaoru argued, not liking his brother not believing him. His cheeks turned a bright pink.

"How long ago was that?" The twins looked at Haruhi, who had just spoken. She was looking down at the floor. Kaoru shrugged.

"Not too long I guess." Hikaru answered surprised at the sudden question.

"Maybe 5, around ten to five minutes ago," Kaoru clarified. Haruhi's face looked guilty, making the twin teens worry. Haruhi's fist clenched. Se had never meant to hurt Tamaki senpai. Kyouya and her were going to tell him at the proper time, but she never wanted him to find out like this. She loved Kyouya, but Tamaki was just as important to her as well. She just wanted to at least apologize to him, and the sooner she ould the better for everyone.

"Haru-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can you do me a favor. We're going to postpone your house, if you don't mind."

Suou shivered as the cold droplets slank down his exposed neck. His violet eyes stared into the cup, seeing a blurred reflection of himself. He looked over the railing down to where the currently empty highway crossed underneath. Not many cars were passing due to the rain, but Tamaki enjoyed the glow of the headlights when one did come by.

He tossed the empty cup into a small nearby trash can and turned to continue his wandering. He was just about to leave when he heard a small innocent sound. The meowing of a kitten. Tamaki's head spun around, trying to find the small creature. The kitten meowed again. Tamaki looked again and found the orange and black feline sitting on the grassy elevated side of the freeway, over the railing. The thing looked helpless, being absolutly soaked, greenish gold eyes wide in fear. It cried again, only shriller this time.

Tamaki looked at the tiny form and knew he couldn't leave it there. It could die. But the grassy area where the kitten sat wasn't easily accessed. The railing turned into a high, painted wall, too hard to climb. And it was too far to reach. Suddenly, an idea came into Tamaki's mind. There was a small ledge on the other side of the rail that stretched all the way, even beyond the wall where he needed to reach. The idea made him nervous, but the little being just kept crying.

The blond sighed hestitantly, gripping the railing as he swung his long leg over. He waited a moment to get his footing before swinging over his other leg. He gripped the railing tight, making his knuckles go bone felt his stomach flip when he noticed his feet were barely fitting onto the ledge, flipping higher when he looked down. It was higher than he expected, scarier as well. Luckily, there were no cars in sight. This made him glad since no one would be alarmed by his stunt. He slowly and carefully began to move along the side. He held his breath the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did I tell you two about the limo!" Haruhi shouted at the rich, handsome twins. The twins, keeping their devilish smiles on their faces, grabbed the girl, dressed like a girl for once in some jeans and a pink and white sweater, from around the armpits and lifted her off the dampened ground.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Hikaru, ignoring Haruhi's complaints. With their free hands, the two open light blue and orange umbrellas, covering the threesome.

"Yeah, i guess..." mumbles Haruhi Fujioka, being dragged downstairs towards the Hitachiin brother's limo."So why are you guy's late anyway?" the brunette inquired, opening the car door while being sheilded by Kaoru's umbrella. She sat in the middle seat and relaxed. The twins got in afterwards, one on each side of their fellow classmate.

"You know," Hikaru started.

"This and that," finished Kaoru. The limo drove away from the Fujioka's apartment. The heater turned on and warmed the cold bodies. Haruhi rolled her eys at their response.

"Well, I'm just glad we got to go home so early today," Kaoru said cheerfully. Hikaru and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, we got a break from hosting today. I wonder why the boss wasn't there today," Hikaru pondered aloud. Haruhi shrugged even though she had a strong feeling that she knew why. But there woud be know way she would explain it to the twins.

"Oh yeah! Kaoru thinks he saw the boss earlier," Hikaru remarked, relaxing in his seat. He looked over to his brother doubtfuly.

"I did! He was walking around that starbucks on Hayato Drive. He was wearing his Kuma- chan hoody, the one me and you got him for his birthday!" Kaoru argued, not liking his brother not believing him. His cheeks turned a bright pink.

"How long ago was that?" The twins looked at Haruhi, who had just spoken. She was looking down at the floor. Kaoru shrugged.

"Not too long I guess." Hikaru answered surprised at the sudden question.

"Maybe 5, around ten to five minutes ago," Kaoru clarified. Haruhi's face looked guilty, making the twin teens worry. Haruhi's fist clenched. Se had never meant to hurt Tamaki senpai. Kyouya and her were going to tell him at the proper time, but she never wanted him to find out like this. She loved Kyouya, but Tamaki was just as important to her as well. She just wanted to at least apologize to him, and the sooner she ould the better for everyone.

"Haru-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can you do me a favor. We're going to postpone your house, if you don't mind."

Suou shivered as the cold droplets slank down his exposed neck. His violet eyes stared into the cup, seeing a blurred reflection of himself. He looked over the railing down to where the currently empty highway crossed underneath. Not many cars were passing due to the rain, but Tamaki enjoyed the glow of the headlights when one did come by.

He tossed the empty cup into a small nearby trash can and turned to continue his wandering. He was just about to leave when he heard a small innocent sound. The meowing of a kitten. Tamaki's head spun around, trying to find the small creature. The kitten meowed again. Tamaki looked again and found the orange and black feline sitting on the grassy elevated side of the freeway, over the railing. The thing looked helpless, being absolutly soaked, greenish gold eyes wide in fear. It cried again, only shriller this time.

Tamaki looked at the tiny form and knew he couldn't leave it there. It could die. But the grassy area where the kitten sat wasn't easily accessed. The railing turned into a high, painted wall, too hard to climb. And it was too far to reach. Suddenly, an idea came into Tamaki's mind. There was a small ledge on the other side of the rail that stretched all the way, even beyond the wall where he needed to reach. The idea made him nervous, but the little being just kept crying.

The blond sighed hestitantly, gripping the railing as he swung his long leg over. He waited a moment to get his footing before swinging over his other leg. He gripped the railing tight, making his knuckles go bone felt his stomach flip when he noticed his feet were barely fitting onto the ledge, flipping higher when he looked down. It was higher than he expected, scarier as well. Luckily, there were no cars in sight. This made him glad since no one would be alarmed by his stunt. He slowly and carefully began to move along the side. He held his breath the whole time.

After a few minutes of careful steps, his foot touched the grassy ground. He stood still for a moment to attain some balance sice the area was sloped. He spotted the tiny cat; it was sitting there casually. Tamaki crept up from behind, trying not to frighten the feline. His hands, cut and bruised, were about to wrap its small, drenched body when he slipped a little in the mud, making the kitten make a mad dash to over the rail.

Tamaki stood up, the rain still beating his face, and let out a sigh. At least the kitten was now safe. Satisfied with helping the creature, his heart began to sink again, thinking of all the ones he had always tried to help. The ones he had failed. He shook his head violently trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts.

He made his way back across to where he had started. However, with each step, he could feel his legs weakening and his knees giving in. Climbing over to elp the kkitten in the rain had taken more energy than he had thought. He felt like collapsing, but he pushed himself to the railing. When he reached his original starting point, he looked downwards at the freeway. His stomch lurched. Tamaki was about to make his way over when a thought stopped him.

'Why am I going back? What's even left?' Tamaki though. He remained at the edge, not moving.

'All I am is a pretty painting, or if not, a company icon. Who is left for me? Mother? I don't even know where she is. And grandmother? She thinks I'm probbly the most disgusting thing on the planet. My friends?' Tamaki's hands began to shake. Holding his breath, Tamaki turned his body so his back was against the railing.

'Hikaru. Kaoru. Honey. Mori. Would they miss me at all? Probably not.' Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle. All the people he cared for didn't care for him. 'Kyouya and Haruhi. They'll always have each other.' Tamaki's hands released the metal rail and his body swayed in the wet wind. He stood on the too small ledge, hair plastered to his face. He closed his violet eyes.

'What's left but to be a joke?'

He felt himself lean over slightly. He wasn't sure whether he was doing this or the wind, but his body kept leaning forward, inch by inch. He looked down at epty freeway below. Tamaki felt a hot tear run down his freezing face, then another and another. His whole body was shaking. He opened his eyes halfway and looked down again, this time not as afraid. He had read once that ones dies of a heart attack long before the impact. He closed his eyes for the last time and deeply inhaled. He moved his right foot moreover the edge. Heavy streams of tears flowed from his shut eyes.

"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki whispered to the sky, ready to leave. He was about to step off when a horrified scream caused his to stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, hands grasping the rail. Tamaki let out a gasp.

"DON'T DO IT SENPAI!" scraemed Haruhi in a paniced voice. Her hand was outstretched, as if that simple gesture could stop him. Her deep brown were even larger than usual as fear surged through them.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered, surprised. 'Why is she here?'

"TAMAKI-SENPAI! I'M SORRY! ABOUT EVERYTHING! ABOUT THE OTHER DAY!" she yelled from the sidewalk, tears rolling down her face. The young girl was soaked and choked sobs escaped her lips.

"No... Haruhi, I understand. You love Kyouya... more than me. There is nothing to apologize for," Tamaki said, putting on the best reassuring smile he could given the situation. It didn't quite work with his bloodshot, teary eyes.

"SENPAI! PLEASE COME BACK OVER!" sobbed Haruhi, shaking uncontrollably. Noticing the screams and sobs, the twins rushed out of their limo to Haruhi's aid.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Hikaru, rushing to the crying girl, concerned. Then the two looked over and saw the blond on the edge. They gasped.

"BOSS! GET OVER HERE!" Kaoru screamed. He was paniced but angry that his boss would do something like this.

"Why?" Tamaki calmly asked, knowing he would ignore the explanation anyway. He didn't move, just remained still.

"Because... BECAUSE YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO US, YOU IDIOT!" hollered the drenched, older twin, golden eyes expressing concern and anger. His expression was identical to Kaoru's. Tamaki's eyes widened at the statement. He felt scared and confused. Haruhi's legs gave out and she felt towards the ground. Her hands grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru around the arm so she would fall all the way.

"PLEASE, TAMAKI!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. The girl cried even harder, brunette hair wet with tears and rain. "I LOVE KYOUYA-SENPAI, IT'S TRUE!" The twins gasped in shock. They had not been expecting that. "BUT YOU'RE JUST AS IMPORTANT TO ME AS HE IS, SENPAI! I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH!" Haruhi confessed. She loved Kyouya dearly. There was something about him that she found irresistable. But she loved Tamaki too. She hated to admit it, but she loved him like a father.

"Haruhi," the twins whispered in unison, shocked and moved. Tamaki couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He was surpised and confused but he had never felt happier in his life. To hear Haruhi, the person who was most special to him, cared for him. Loved him.

"D-do you really mean that? You're not just saying that?" Tamaki hesitantly asked. His eyes, unlike the rest of his body had begun to dry. He felt no need to cry anymore. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I swear it senpai," Haruhi said, finally calming down, reassure. Tamaki's heart jumped as it felt the peices of his heart were being reassembled at long last.

"Thank you, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered softly, almost inaudible to even himself due to the loud rain and wind. He felt himself genuinly smile at her, a real smile. He turned his body around to face the rail, letting go of the rail momentary to look for the best position to hold. Before regrabbing the rail, his heart nearly stopped. He noticed his left foot had not touched onto the ledge. Before he comprehended what was happening, he felt himself falling backwards.

End

A/N: I'm so sorry Tamaki! Well, the ending kinda


End file.
